bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 5: Poplątanie
Den otwiera oczy, widzi swój pokój, właśnie wchodził Shun z okładem ne jego łep (:D). - Co się stało? - Den - Z tego co mi relacjonowano - Shun - Z niewiarygodną mocą ty i Vanitas rozgromiliście Shuiego i Żniwiarza. - A tak - Den - Teraz pamiętam, to było dziwne używał tak potężnych suepr mocy i jakichś dziwnych technik, gdyby nie to, że to była walka w koloseum i tam jest nieograniczona ilość kart super mocy do użycia to na pewno bym padł. - Tobie też się wydaje, że dzieje się tu coś dziwnego? - Shun - Na pewno, Shui nagle otwiera jakieś portale, jego oczy świecą na fioletowo i wygląda to, jakby telepatycznie rozmawiał z bakuganem, który gada częściej od niego. - Den - Bo ten chłopak nie jest sobą Denie Kazami - Vanitas mówi wyskakująć z kieszeni - Hmm...... od tej bitwy dopiero zacząłeś się odzywać - Den - heh - Bo nie sądziłem, że Żniwiarz zdoła kogoś kontrolować - Vanitas - Sugerujesz, że Shui jest wykorzystywany przez tego bakugana? - Shun - Ja nie sugeruję, ja wiem - Vanitas - Zanm go kilka lat i wiem na co go stać, ale oko ciszy, kontrola, umiejętność otwierania portali.... to zupełna nowość. - Ehh....... mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że podskoczyłem w rangu - Den - O jeny - Shun - nie dobijaj mnie człowieku, twoja dziewczyna wyjechała, twój bakugan w końcu gada, ty zemdlałeś po wielkiej bitwie a się przejmujesz rankingiem - Morda tam - Den - Muszę w końcu się z tobą zrównaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Co jest? - Shun - Pzypomniał mi się jakiś facet - Den - Po bitwie zeskoczył z trybunów, powiedział, że nikt nie może się z nim równać i wróci gdy będzie choć jeden wojownik, który będzie na jego poziomi, a potem.... - A potem co? - Shun - Nie uwierzysz w to - Den - Spoko, wal - Shun - No ok - Den - Zamienił się w chyba feniksa i poleciał sobie w górę - Hmm..... no tak, chyba musisz wrócić do szpitala - Shun - Nie musi, też to widziałem - Vanitas - Mogę się założyć, że ludzie teraz o tym gościu trąbiął(czy jak to się tam pisze :D) - Nie ważne, muszę sprawdzić ten rang - Den - Ej żal, czemu Shui jest na 4 miejscu? - Den - Przecież ze mną nigdy nie wygrał a tu takie miejsce - A ty na którym jesteś? - Shun - Już sprawdzam - Den - Jestem 27 :) Nalge Den znowu zemdlał. Shun postanowił zabrać go ponownie do szpitala. Tymczasem u Nagi: - Żniwiarzu, jak to możliwe, że Vanitas Cię znowu pokonał? - Naga - Dezaktywował moje oko ciszy, a potem użył tego swojego super szybkiego ataku - Żniwiarz - Hmm..... skoro tak to musimy zaryzykować - Naga - musisz zaabsorbować więcej energii ciszy, żeby twoje oko było o wiele potężniejsze. - Jak sobie życzysz - Żniwiarz Akcja tym razem przenosi się do niewiadomo gdzie. Są dwie postacie jedna w czarym kapturze i masce z czaszki, a druga ubrana na czerwono. - A więc dobrze, nasz plan posuwa się idealnie - Czarny - Czas wywrócić ten ich światek do góry nogami - HAHAHAHA - Czerwony - Mogę się założyć, że się tego nie spodziewają. - A więc chodźmy - Czarny Obaj wychodzą z jaskini. Przedzierają się przez las. Aż w końcu dochodzą do miasta. - Przypatrz się dobrze mój uczniu - Czarny - Bo to miasto już nie będzie tak wyglądać - Wiem mistrzu - Czerwony - Przecież to będzie moje dzieło - A teraz do kolejnej fazy - Czarny Akcja wraca do Dena i Shuna. Den leży na łóżku szpitalnym, ale do niczego nie jest podłączony. Shun niecierpliwi się przed jego pokojem. Przychodzi lekarz: - Panie Kazami, pańskiemu bratu zupełnie nic nie jest, to przemęczenie, czy ostatnio mało spał? - Hmm........ muszę panu powiedzieć, że tak - Shun - na treningach dawał też z siebie 200%, no i te bakugany - No i wszystko wiadomo - lekarz - wszyscy zbyt zapaleni gracze u nas lądują. No cóż, pański brat powinien odpoczywać jak normalny człowiek i się zbytnio nie forsować, a będzie dobrze, jak się obudzi proszę go stąd zabrać. - Naturalnie - Shun Shun wchodzi do pokoju i widzi jak Den spogląda na ranking. - Ty idioto - Shun - To właśnie jest powodem twoich problemów Nagle Shun wyciąga gwiazkę i rzuca w laptopa. - Ej co ty robisz? - Den - Dbam o twoje zdrowie - Shun - Czyli to o co prosiła mnie matka - O ale żeś się znalazł - Den - dopiero co uważałeś, że nie ma sensu się mną zajmować - Widocznie się myliłem, bo nadal jesteś dzieciakiem - Shun - Ale jeśli tego nie pojmujesz to nie masz co liczyć na dalszą pomoc w czymkolwiek z mojej strony - Nie przesadzasz? - Den - Ja tylko ranking otworzyłem - Może i przesadziłem z tą gwiazdką - Shun po tym wykonuje pozycję końcową kung-fu, robi oddech i się uspokaja. - Dobra chodźmy do domu. - Spoko - Den Den i Shun wracają do domu, po drodze jeden z dzieciaków prosi Dena o autograf (:O) i mówi, że ranking kłamie bo to on jest najlepszy. Dalej przechodzą obok małego gangu i przywódca mówi do Dena "Szacun kolo ;)", dalej obok przechodniów słyszą: "Den jest mocny, ale ten cały MoD, na pewno go zniszczy, przecież ledwo się zarejestrował a już jest pierwszy". - Słyszałeś to? - Den - Tak, jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć - Shun - Jak wrócę do domu to będę musiał to sprawdzić -Den Den i Shun wrócili do domu, obaj poszli do pokoju Dena i sprawdzają ranking. - Lol, ja chyba mam coś ze wzrokiem - Den - Nie, ja też to widzę - Shun - Ciekawi mnie ile pojedynków musiał stoczyć na ten wynik - Żandego - Den - Wszedłem na jego profil, staczał same walki grupowe, on sam na najczęściej dziesięciu przeciwników i zawsze wygrywał - Że jak? - Shun - To nie możliwe, nie może być przecież aż tak mocny, a jeśli nawet to po co walczy z kimś kto nie jest w pierwszej dziesiątce? - Hmm..... - Den - Może ranking jest dla niego ważny - Zaraz się przekonam - Shun - Nikt nie będzie wywracał świata do góry nogami bez mojej zgody Shun błyskawicznie wybiega z domu, Den próbuje go dogonić, ale Shun wyciąga swoją linkę dzięki, której biegnie po dachach. Den szybko zamyka dom i biegnie obok domów, na których biegnie Shun. Jednak Shun nagle znika z oczu Denowi, który zaczyna go szukać. Tak na prawdę, Shun zeskoczył z dachu, a następnie wszedł pod most, wcisnął pare cegiełek i nagle otworzyły się drzwi. Wyszedł jakiś duży facet - Arni, szybko znajdź mi Mastera od Dark Power - Shun - Okej wchodź - Arni Gdy Shun wszedł Arni wcisnął przycisk wewnątrz i drzwi się zamknęły. Następnie podszedł do kompa i zaczął grzebać w necie(hakować co się da, żeby dostać się do bazy danych). Po około 10 minutach odnajduje aktualny pobyt Mod-a, który jest nie daleko. Shun znowu szybko biegnie w stronę MoD-a, kiedy już dobiega słyszy: - Ale was łatwo przewidzieć, aż się rzygać chce - Czarna postać - Co masz na myśli? - Shun - Przewidziałem kilka dni temu, że gdy wywrócę świat do góry nogami ty przylecisz by się ze mną zmierzyć - Czarna postać - Ale jest jeden mały problem - Czerwona postać nagle zeskakuje z jednego z dachów - Będziesz walczył ze mną - Słuchaj ja nawet nie wiem kim jesteś - Shun - A tak w ogóle to ty czarny jesteś MoD? - Tak to jest mój mistrz MoD - Czerwony - Największy wojownik tego marnego świata, a ja jako jego uczeń jestem wyróżniony, dzięki niemu jestem silniejszy od was. - Ta, to chociaż powiedz jak się nazywasz - Shun - Argh....., jestem Lee - Nie ważne - Shun - przyszedłem by walczyć z MoD-em - To mnie nie interesuje - Lee - nikt nie walczy z największym mistrzem jeśli nie pokona mnie - Ej, wyręczasz się uczniem? - Shun - Jesteś żałosny - Zamknij się - Lee - Bo nie wiesz co mówisz, pokaż co potrafisz podobno jesteś niezły - Na tyle niezły, by Cię wgnieść w piach - Shun - Zobaczymy - Lee POLE BITWY - Obaj KARTA OTWARCIA - Obaj - No to ja zacznę, karta otwarcia - Shun (Legenda S-Katra otwarcia Shuna, L- katra otwarcia Lee *-pozostałe bakugany) - Bakugan bitwa - Lee(na 3 pole) - bakugan start, naprzód Pyrus Rycerz(trochę inny niż tamten), pokaż mu prawdziwą potęgę - Dziwna strategia, bakugan bitwa - Shun (na 3 pole) - bakugan start Rycerz 300 Centaurus 320 - Karta otwarcia start - Shun - Fuzja mocy Rycerz 200 Centaurus 420 - Karta super mocy aktywacja - Lee - Kopia ognia(anuluje kartę otwarcia) Rycerz 350 Centaurus 320 Rycerz szarżuje na Centarusa, który mimo swojej włóczni zostaje pokonany. Lee *** Shun ** - Hmm...... nieźle - Shun - ale zobaczymy co powiesz na to, karta otwarcia(tam gdzie poprzednia), bakugan bitwa(1 pole), bakugan start (Ventus Strzelec (:D)) - Coś mi się wydaje, że próbujesz zrobić jakąś sekwencję, to ja tak - Lee - bakugan bitwa(pole 2), bakugan start, pokaż mu potęge Pyrus Mistrz Topora. - I co to Ci dało? - Shun - Jeszcze nic - Lee - ale patrz teraz, karta super mocy aktywacja, krwawa zemsta Nalge z ręki Mistrza topora wystrzelił wielki ognisty toprór którym zaatakował Strzelca. - Ej, co to ma być? - Shun - On może atakować bakugany na innych kartach? - O tak - Lee - właśnie za to go lubię. - No to czas na mój ruch - Shun - karta super mocy aktywacja, świetny strzał Mistrz Topora 400 Strzelec 420 Nagle Strzelec zaczął ostrzeliwać Mistrza Topora mimo innej karty, po chwili mistrz topora został pokonany. Lee ** Shun ** - Hmm..... już wiem, czemu jesteś jednym z faworytów - Lee - ale muszę niestety skończyć z dziecinadą i Cię zniszczyć - To tak jak ja - Shun - Bakugan bitwa - Lee(pole 1) - bakugan start, walcz Pyrus Czempion Pyrusa (350) - Wow, nieźle wygląda - Shun - Taki ala mag, ale niestety, karta otwarcia start, potrójna bitwa - Że co? - Lee - O tak - Shun - mogę dożucić kolejnego bakugana, już po tobie, bakugan bitwa, Apollus start Czempion 350 Strzelec i Apollus 770 - Nie dziel skóry na niedźwiedziu - Lee - karta otwarcia(na pole 2), karta super mocy aktywacja ognisty ostrzał Z laski Czempiona zaczęły strzelać małe kule ognia, które mocno raniły Apollusa i Strzelca. Czempion 350 Strzelec i Apollus 370 - Wow, silna super moc - Shun - Ale ty już zużyłeś wszystkie, a ja mam jeszcze dwie, karta super mocy aktywacja, złoty strzał (Apollus) Czemion 150 Strzelec i Apollus 370 Apollus strzelił złotą strzałą, która była tak mocna, że widać było jak przecina nawet powietrze. Czempion jeszcze zdążył skupić cały ogień na Apollusie, gdyż mieli sami po 150 punktów, w tej sytuacji obaj się wykończyli. Lee * Shun * - No no, nieźle - Shun - Amatorze - Kto tu jest amatorem - Lee - karta otwarcia start, reaktywacja - Że co? - Shun - O tak, odzyskuje wszystkie karty super mocy i karty otwarcia :P - Lee - O nie - Shun - O tak, karta otwarcia - Lee - Karta otwarcia start, przymusowa bitwa - Co znowu? - Shun - O to karta stworzona, przez mojego mistrza - Lee - Każe wszystki graczom wystawić na nią wszystkie bakugany Wszystkie 3 bakugany Lee i Strzelec Shuna powędrowały na kartę otwarcia. - BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - Lee - Hmm....... ciekawe - Karrypto mówi z dala pola bitwy - Ale to nadal nie jest to czego oczekuje po największym przeciwniku. Oko feniksa, aktywacja. Eteralność, podróż między wymiarami aktywacja. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Tryumf Ciemności Kategoria:Nev-Rex